Like a dandelion
by samettikettu
Summary: On a meadow of red dandelions and fire sat two brothers. When the fire dies down, a new beginning raises from the ashes, but before there can be a beginning, there needs to be an ending...[One shot / Completed]


**[A/N] I was yelled at by my beta *sobs***

 **Characters © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Story © samettikettu**

 **Beta (c) aye-i-could-do-that**

* * *

The meadow was full of dandelions, most of them still yellow and in full bloom. They were swaying in the gentle wind, the white cotton drifting away from the flora.

It was a peaceful sight, almost hypnotizing.

Sabo smiled softly at the scenery.  
The ocean was blue and there were no clouds in the sky. Seagulls flew high above them, first circling the island, then joining the pack further away.

The gentle wind played with his hair and a soft hum left him. He looked up and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He turned to look at the sleeping boy in his lap. He traced the boy's peaceful face with his fingers, pushing the strands of raven black hair away to have a clear view of his face.

Luffy wore a soft smile, his eyelashes tickled Sabo's fingers. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were parted. His lips were pink, almost red.

The boy was so young and looked peaceful, so small and too pure for this world. Sabo sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of waves hitting the rocks and seagulls' cries. A wonderful, sweet scent hit his nose, causing him to exhale and lean back slightly.

It was so peaceful and nice here.

He kept his hands on his lap, near Luffy's head. He wanted Luffy to wake up soon so they'd play and explore the wonderful flower island.

"Luffy", Sabo's fingers tangled with the hair. Carefully, he loosened the strands around his fingers and massaged the teen's scalp. "This place is amazing. You should see it."

A white fluff landed on Luffy's cheek.

Sabo stared at the small fluff, then he closed eyes and shook his head with a soft smile. No reaction, he hummed and blew the white fluff away, some of the boy's hair covered the teen's face. He quickly fixed Luffy's hair, fingers hesitating to leave the boy's face.

He looked around, his hat lied further away with his coat and dirty gloves. His hand traced the boy's face again, other hand playing with the dandelions blooming around them.

"I will make you a flower crown, Luffy. After all, you _are_ the Pirate king", Sabo smiled softly at the idea. He began to pick up the biggest and prettiest flowers around them, they were nowhere near to his little brother's beauty or purity.

Luffy was like a dandelion - like a weed, hard to get rid of and to some it ruined the garden. But only a few knew how useful dandelions were, how they were used as herbs and spices since the ancient times. A small, yellow flower with green leaves might look weak and ugly, but on the inside it was a great flora - full of strength and beauty.

Just like his little brother, Sabo thought to himself as he finished the crown.

He placed it on Luffy's head. It fit him, the yellow flowers were so bright in his dark hair. It brought out the beauty in him. Or did he bring out the beauty of the flower?

"Luffy", a small droplet fell on Luffy's cheek. The wind blew through his hair, momentarily blocking his view on Luffy's face. When the wind calmed down, Sabo took a shuddering breath, more droplets falling on the peaceful, smiling face.

He gasped, tears falling from his eyes and dropping down on Luffy's face. They rolled down the boy's cheeks, as if he was the one crying.

"Luffy _please_ …"

There was no other answer than the wind blowing through the meadow, the dandelions brushing against each other and bending in the wind.

Behind them the trees shook gently in the wind, leaves whispering secrets to each others. A new wind blew from behind them, a new smell hit his nose but he chose to ignore it.

"Please, open your eyes… Luffy", his voice shook. His hands shook, his whole body trembled. He feared to touch the face, feared to disturb the peacefully sleeping boy.

A sob wrecked his whole body, Sabo bent down and clutched the undergrowth hard in his hands, tearing the grass. His cries tore the sky, a thunder sounded nearby. He screamed and cursed the world, the harshly blowing wind carried his voice farther away.

His roars could be heard to the neighbour islands but no one dared to look up or say anything.

Next to him laid the worn straw hat.

It was dirty and had disgusting marks all over. He needed to wash it and take it to Shanks. The man would be driven mad with grief and despair. Just like him.

Quiet rattling caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder, the ashes he had left behind had sprouted sparks which the wind had blown onto the meadow of dandelions. With a quick swift of his wrist, the fire pulled back and came back to the ashes. He glared the burnt area with hate and disgust. He flicked his hand, raising the flames up and the area continue to burn with magnificent flames.

He felt something touch his hand and he looked back, hoping for the teen to have opened his eyes but unfortunately it was just a head of a dandelion next to his fingers. It had landed on Luffy's closed right eye, Sabo lifted his finger slightly to brush it off but found the look suiting his brother.

A heavier breeze waved the dandelions, the white fluff drifting up in the air. The sight was breathtaking, Sabo mused to himself. Almost like a spirit leaving a body. He hoped the wind was strong enough to carry the cloud of dandelion fluff to the neighbor island. It was a long path for such small things like them and the oncoming storm would probably destroy most of them.

But hopefully, some were luckier and got to the island could create a new life. Even if it was just a dandelion, it was still a precious plant. A precious and a beautiful plant of the earth.

"Luffy… you know I've always loved you? I _will_ always love you", he bent down to press his lips on the pale forehead. The skin felt colder against his warm skin - too cold.

The skies were growing darker, the seagulls had quieted down and the wind blew harder than before. The first raindrops hit his neck, making him shiver. If he only had his coat to protect him from the cold rain, but he didn't want to wear it. It smelled and had disgusting things on it.

"I'm… I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier. I flew here as soon as I heard from Dragon that you…"

Another choked sob shook his body, his fingers twitched.

He wanted to destroy - to _kill_ and destroy. He needed to do it for Luffy, for _his_ Luffy.

Anger flashed in his eyes, flames dancing across his shoulders. The fire hissed every time the raindrops hit him. The fire slid down to his arms, when they reached the back of his palms - Sabo gasped and removed his hands. He couldn't hurt Luffy any more than he was.

Not that it mattered anymore.

His shoulders dropped and hair covered his eyes, shadowing his pale and grim face. His dress shirt felt gross and clung to his body, he was cold - the dread of the situation shook him, numbing his fingers.

He felt so numb, so horrible.

"I failed…"

The fire behind them died down, revealing the smoking ashes and burnt leftovers of the enemy his brother had faced earlier that day. None of the bodies were intact, all ripped down to smaller and smaller pieces until there was nearly nothing left.

The screams and cries still rang in his head, making him feel sick and nauseous.

"I failed to keep my promise to Ace..."

Farther away from the burnt area lied what supposedly were the remains of his brother's crew. He'd still recognize them all, he could tell who they were even if no one else could. The crew laid on the ground where he had put them. All in a neat line, a bouquet of dandelions in their hands. He had made sure to clean their faces and made their appearance suitable for the afterlife.

"I failed to protect you..."

Luffy laid silently on the ground, his head on Sabo's lap. The older brother's hands shook as he reached for the boy's shoulder but he couldn't reach it.

"I… I let them do _this_ to you.."

The tattered, bloody strawhat almost turned over in the wind if it weren't for Sabo to catch it in time. He grasped it tightly in his hands and stared it, eyes watering at the state of it. He'd shear Luffy's voice in his head, the familiar declaration shouted with a cheer and excitement. To be free.

"I'm the worst!" he cried out, face thrown towards the sky. Tears ran down his dirty face, his hair dripping wet from water, all the blood and grime dripping down among the water. His bloodied, burnt shirt clung to his body. Everything hurt and his own fire, their fire, felt too hot for him to keep under his skin.

Luffy's head laid on his lap, the flower crown was where the strawhat should be. The dry copper on his lips, the remains of the same copper liquid were washed away from his chin. The raindrops fell to his sickly pale face, running down his face and under the chin and down his neck and… _on the ground_.

Sabo breathed in hard, he coughed. Tears streamed down his face and everything was spinning. Carefully, with trembling hands he brought Luffy's head to his chest and hugged him. His feet were shaky under his weight but he managed to stand up.

He walked further to the cliff and stared the waves the sharp rock below them.

Next to him laid a body.

A body too familiar to him, too familiar. He didn't need to look at it to know whose body laid underneath his bloodied coat. He had seen it once, he didn't need to see it again.

He turned his back to the sea to take a look of the meadow.

His hands tightened around the two precious things he held against his chest, the sight was gruesome. The dandelions were dirtied with blood and horror, not even the biggest storm could wash it off. He took in the states of his brother's fallen comrades, all of them had died an honorable death by protecting their captain.

 _But it wasn't enough!_

A white hat peeked through the undergrowth and Sabo eyed if with hatred and disgust. No more, no more could he look at the white uniform without feeling the flames reach for the air. The sight of the marine hat made him want to snap and tear down the marine base on the next island.

Not only that, but when he got his hands on the pirate scum who had sold out his brother, he would make sure the whole New World knew his name.

He felt weak but he had to pay his respects to the dead, even when his legs could no longer carry him.

As he bowed to the crew he was proud of and paid his last farewells to them and the headless body of his little brother, Sabo fell backwards.

But before he hit the rock or the sea could swallow him, a pack of crows caught him. They said nothing as Sabo laid on his back on the birds, fingers combing through the tangled, sticky hair. The strawhat laid on his chest, he let go of the hat to raise his left hand towards the sky. He snapped his fingers and the island they had just left burst into flames.

The island burned for three days straight, leaving nothing behind. He had given it a chance for a new beginning, a new start.

He lowered his hand back to his chest and clutched the two precious things. His lower lip trembled and a choked sob left his lips. When the tears started to run down his face, the birds below him said nothing and let him grieve.

Once he got to the base, he pushed through his friends and comrades and went straight to his room where Dragon was waiting for him.

The man took one single look at the boy's state and what he was clutching to his chest.

That night, the World Government was torn down and no one was left alive. The wrath of a father and brother was too great for the fleet admiral. Sabo was the one who beheaded the Red Dog but that alone didn't satisfy his thirst for blood.

The world still spoke about the Blood night - how one man single-handedly took down several pirate crews and burned down everything after him.

As he drove his flaming fist through yet another pirate, Sabo could hear his brother cheering for him. Cheering for him to avenge him and let the world know their names.

Ace was there too, making sure the fire burned everything down and left no traces of them.

He could hear Luffy's childish giggle ringing in his ears, he could see him smile and look at him with those large eyes, so warmly and full of love.

The sight warmed his heart and made him feel calm, helping him to forget about the puddle of blood he laid in. How his chest ached and his left side was missing - it was all blown away and forgotten by the sight of his two brothers reaching for him and motioning him to follow them.

 _Just wait for me Luffy… I'm coming for you, wait for me… my brothers…_

Sabo exhaled and closed his eyes.

The smile never left his face.

 _~fin~_


End file.
